he's mine
by shadowclonesex
Summary: when gaara is no longer safe in suna konoha offer him a safe place but how safe is it really with the akutsuki and orochimaru still after him THIS IS A YAOI OR WILL BE WHEN FINISHED DONT LIKE GUY ON GUY DONT READ pls R&R gaara & neji some temashik
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Gaara stood atop the stone wall that encircles konoha. "It's been awhile" he said to his sister temari in his usual dull tone. "I wonder if they even remember us. Temari the fierce blonde just laughed "that lazy arse shinobi shikamaru better not have forgotten me already after my last visit or I will give him something to remember. What are you so worried about gaara you helped save this village I am sure everyone remembers you." He really needs to accept that people do care about him temari thought to herself, I'm sure seeing that demon brat naruto will cheer him up he is the only person gaara really connects with. "Temari?" Gaara questioned, "what's life like in your little world there do the birds chirp and sing all happy like or do they wither and die like your attention span." gaara laughed temari took a swing at him with her fan, no use, his sand was faster than most shinobi and certainly faster than her fan. "Common let's get moving now I want to be there before lunch"

Neji hyuga stood in front of the hokage stone still as he waited for her to speak. "Neji I am leaving some guests of the leaf village in your care they will be staying in an apartment not far from where you live. I simply want you to make sure they have everything they need and that they are taken care of in every way possible" neji looked firm disappointed that he was to be babysitting but did not complain he would do his duty and then go on his next mission. "Yes lady tsunade but may I ask who am I to be taking care of and for how long will it be." tsunade just laughed. "The person in question is the kazekage." she said with a grin. "Or as you know him gaara of the desert his sister will accompany him here and as for the duration we are not sure, we only know that the village hidden is the sand is no longer safe for gaara. the akatsuki have been spotted in the area around the hidden sand village and we already know of orochimaru's plans for gaara he wants the demon shakaku and kankuro's puppets and we cannot allow him to get either of them." Tsunade sighed being hokage is so tiring I should have taken out orochimaru when I had the chance, she sighed again. "I do not think I need to stress how important their safety and treatment is" she dragged out the words. "If their stay goes badly or something happens to gaara it could affect our relations with the hidden sand village." neji now realized that the hokage expected trouble while they were here, he would do his best to keep gaara and temari safe, though they do not need a body guard. He had seen them fight once in the chunnin exams and a few more times in the war of sound and fire that took place last year. they were incredibly fighters gaara had no mercy on the battle field and his ferociousness was rivaled only by his sisters temper he was amazing he hardly moved in battle he was smart clever he was kazekage at only eighteen he was amazing to look at his eyes were filled with darkness and mystery. Neji decided to pull himself back into reality before he would have to explain a problem he might have in his pants. Maybe with all this time he might come to like me, neji pushed those thoughts aside how could someone so high up even look at me. "There is no need to explain lady hokage I will show our guests a great time in the leaf village and I will keep a watchful eye." tsunade smiled he had understood the potential danger if the village was found to be hiding the kazekage. "Then I have nothing more to worry about thank you neji you are dismissed." Neji left with a short "yes mam." and then it was just Tsunade and Shizune left in the office that overlooked all of konoha. Shizune looked at the hokage. "What is it Shizune I was rather hoping I might relax now." Tsunade sighed there was something on shizune's mind and she would not be happy until she spoke it. Shizune looked stunned the hokage was normally in a good mood these days. "My lady, why hyuga wouldn't it be wiser to have gaara looked after by a squad of anbu's or even yourself why neji." tsunade sighed. "Shizune I know what I am doing anbu's would only draw attention, gaara needs to be around people his own age he is being forced into a world of adults, he never got a chance at fun so I am giving it to him while he is here. As for neji same deal they both need to stop shutting people out and start making friends." She yawned, "Now if you'll excuse me I am going for a nice soak in the hot springs before I have to welcome gaara."

Gaara looked down on the leaf village from the balcony of his apartment. It was incredible silk sheets on the bed, perfect food and the décor was amazing. the leaf village had gone all out to make sure he was happy he really wished they wouldn't he just wanted to be a normal kid, with a normal life none of this kazekage crap he just wanted to make friends have fun like people his age were supposed to do. "Temari who do you think they assigned to us I hope it's not kakashi all he does is sit around and read that disgusting novel." Temari stuck her head out from inside, "yea yu'r righ" she said cramming down another piece of cake she was on her third how could she eat so much and not gain weight. "He just sits there its kinda creepy." At that moment there was a knock at the door gaara yawned as he got up to go answer it the first thing he saw was spiky yellow hair before he was knocked to the ground and crushed by his closest friend naruto "naruto get off me." Gaara laughed "I need to breath as well as any other human does" "can't" naruto simply replied "shikamaru is walking over my back to get to your sister." Shikamaru took no notice as he strode through the room and swept temari up in his arms and started kissing her. Gaara made a disgusted face. "On second thought your hair is blocking most of the scarring that my sister and your hormone crazy friend are inflicting on me" naruto laughed but got up and put his hand out to help gaara to his feet gaara turned to his sister sighing. "Would you please refrain from mauling that boys face I don't think it would go down well with the hokage if we leave the village with that his face in your stomach" naruto giggled and she threw both of them a dirty look. "If you don't like it then go away." Gaara looked set to kill as he stomped his way towards the door he was already in kill mode when temari muttered fag and that was all it took for him to snap he moved so fast if you blinked you would have missed it his sand shuriken flew straight towards her head she dodged easily and it kept flying out the window and into the electricity cables seconds later the lights went out "see look what you have done now." Gaara was furious as stormed across the room toward the door again passing naruto who was rolling around laughing at the scene before him when he got to the door he ripped it open and came face to face neji hyuga "I hope you are enjoying yourselves even the hokage's power is out" he said it smoothly trying hard not to stare into those rich green eyes inches from his face naruto just started laughing harder. "NARUTO IF THAT WAS YOU NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO START RUNNING CAUSE I AM COMING AFTER YOU." they could hear tsunade's voice from her office and at that naruto ceased laughing and ran for the window complaining "why is it always me" at this everyone laughed. They listened intently before they heard naruto and tsunade start yelling at each other then there was a crash and shikamaru was up heading for the window " he must have called her old again" he said before launching himself out of the window "I'll be back later." He called temari only smiled from the window watching her love run and jump from roof to roof before turning on her brother "see what you have done this is all your fault" it was her turn to be furious and when gaara just kept staring at neji she really lost it flicking her fan open she sent a gust of wind at gaara knocking him and neji out of the doorway and into the corridor a loud snap told them the door had been closed and locked. Neji felt like all of his dreams had come true all his Christmas's at once he had this beautiful boy on top of him and they were completely alone it took all of his self control to not beg gaara to take him right there on the hotel floor but he stayed composed and waited for the red haired beauty to get up before he himself got up gaara was staring at him and he was speechless "I…I…I" he cleared his throat "I am neji hyuga your care taker please feel free to ask anything of me it is my duty to make sure your stay in konoha Is a pleasant one please feel free to ask anything, anything at all and I will get it for you right away if possible" gaara stood there and just stared at the muscles beneath this guys shirt he was obviously very fit gaara thought he would like him very much "I am sabaku no gaara also kazekage of the village hidden in the sand" he managed to get out while wondering how far this neji hyuga guy would go to please him "call me gaara" gaara choked out "and don't be so formal it gets on my nerves" neji stood composed but did as he asked "no problem kaze.. I mean gaara" neji felt uncomfortable addressing the kazekage like this but just gaara's name on his tongue sounded so perfect in his ears the way the r rolled off his own tongue sent shivers down his spine, "would you like to be shown around konoha I bet your hungry and we should probably go find naruto" gaara looked puzzled he had not expected someone so young and friendly. "yeah sure thing neji lets go look for him then we can all go for lunch give my bitch sister some time to herself probably on her period" there was a loud thud on the door as temari's shoe hit the wood neji and gaara laughed the whole way down the corridor but gaara could not help himself from starring at neji's arse the whole way to the stairs.

A/N: Hope everyone likes it this is my first naruto fan fic ever really excited please read and review I will try to add at least two chapters a week but not making any promises if you would like to contact me my msn is incredibly_hot_guy_ just make sure you tell me who you are and that you got the address from this site so I know where to put you in my groups thanks a lot I am looking forward to posting more chapters for you soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Gaara and neji walked calmly through the leaf village gaara was introduced to several new shinobi whom he had not met like kurenia sensei and asuma sensei as well as many new chunnin and genin the past the training grounds where gai and lee were already into the six hundred in their pushups and they had saved naruto from the raging tsunade neji couldn't help but stare at the beauty walking before him. He just wanted to take gaara straight down to his personal rooms and show gaara what the leaf village is really made of. "That would be the day he muttered". Gaara turned around "you know that really wouldn't be a bad Idea" neji froze in shock how could gaara possibly know what he was thinking "neji I would like to challenge you to a fight, let's go spar" neji tried to breathe again "umm gaara I really do not think that would be a good id." "Pfft I want to see what the leaf village has got" gaara exclaimed as neji froze again maybe gaara could read minds he made a mental note about watching his thoughts from now on. "I am sorry gaara I just do not think lady hokage would approve usual" before he could say another word gaara had lunged forward grabbed neji by the waist and jumped back to the training ground "I'll make you a deal neji if you can break through my sand I will give you a kiss" gaara laughed no one ever got through his sand except for sasuke lee and kimimaro but kimimaro was long dead and sasuke was nowhere to be seen he'd been gone for several years now neji looked like he was struggling with himself fight gaara and win a kiss or back down and seem a coward. "I really rather wouldn't" neji blushed but too late gaara's sand was already on his way neji jumped slashing at the sand with his kunai knife whilst throwing another towards gaara 'damn it the sand is too fast I will have to fight him on my feet" neji thought he landed softly on the ground and rushed at gaara dropping his kunai and starting with a series of powerful chakra strikes toward gaara but to no avail the sand simply blocked his every move "that's it gaara I am getting serious byakugan! " gaara just laughed "oh are we getting serious now sounds hot" neji ignored him and concentrated hard if he could stop the flow of chakra from gaara's hands to the sand then he could win and he even got a kiss if he did looked like this was gonna be fun after all. "try this on gaara eight trigrams sixty four palms" gaara looked serious he had seen neji use this move before it never turned out good neji screamed "haaaaaaaaaaagh two palm" nothing but sand "four palms" still nothing "eight palms" sand sand and more sand neji was getting angry as he poured chakra out of his hands "sixteen palms" he got closer to gaara that time but still just sand "grrrrrrrr thirty two palms" gaara's defense was surely giving way now neji could feel it the sand was somewhat slower weaker "sixty four palms" all sixty four hit sand but at the last minute neji spun with a reverse kick straight through the weakened sand and into gaara's side "there I hit you gaara" neji said trying to catch his breath but neji watched in disbelief as gaara turned into sand and drifted backwards past neji toward another grinning gaara this whole time he had been fighting a sand clone "that's cheating" neji exclaimed gaara just laughed "I suppose your right but you did put up a good fight so you can have your reward hahahahaha, after lunch lets go I am starving" neji followed gaara out of the training ground toward the center of konoha "where would you like to eat gaara" he had decided not to take the sparring as a blow he was fighting the kazekage after all gaara turned to look at neji "I know let go to that ramen shop naruto is always talking about ichraku's or something lets go there" gaara said with a giggle neji sighed "okay lets go there" gaara was still laughing leaving neji looking confused as ever "what's so funny" neji demanded gaara stopped laughing walked right up to neji and started too kiss him mmmm this hyuga boy tasted good gaara's inside roared with approval and as he stepped back started laughing again "the look on your face is what's funny now let's go I am starved" after eating at ichiraku's ramen they decided to head back to gaara's apartment so that they could discuss plans for the following weeks "sooooo……" gaara started giggling "did you enjoy your kiss?" then he ran for it neji right behind him screaming they both stopped when they ran head on into a man with messy red hair who looked like he might be related to gaara. Gaara being first to recover apologized to the man and sprinted off yelling out to neji that he could never catch him neji determined to prove him wrong raced off after him not feeling the eyes of the puppet master on his back .when the two finally stopped running neji tackled gaara to the ground "ha gotcha" but once again gaara just turned into sand and melted from in between neji's arms "shit not again" he said looking up to where gaara was laughing on the roof "I'll get you one day sabaku no gaara I'll get you good" but the only thing neji could think about was getting gaara into bed gaara jumped down from the roof interrupting neji's thoughts "yeah looking forward to the day when you catch me, but common let's get back before nightfall taking neji's hand and to neji's surprise gaara lead the way back to the apartment.

As they walked into the apartment they could hear muffled noises coming from temari's room so they rushed in thinking she was in trouble only to see temari on her knees sucking furiously at shikamaru's dick gaara tried hard not to break out laughing as he backed out of the room well at least he knew one thing the guys from the leaf village are huge "that was the weirdest thing I have ever seen" gaara said in between giggling neji just looked at the door afraid to say anything in fear that temari might hear them "maybe we should give them a little privacy, common, I'll take you down to the waterfalls for a bit they are beautiful at night or the great stone face's of our hokage or we could go to the hot springs" gaara was still laughing when neji dragged him down to the hot springs. "Are you getting in or are you just gonna sit there" neji asked while taking his clothes off and jumping into the water gaara gulped and started to undress starting with the buttons of his jet black t shirt and then the jeans the shoes and the socks and then at last the underwear gaara stood there biting his lip for a moment thinking how easy it would be to just take neji right now but he had to uphold his duties the kazekage could not be seen playing around with shinobi of another village, it just would not be right but neji was not running on the same wave length he was taking in everything on gaara's body from the scars to the well formed body his beautiful dick his lips and his eye "hello earth to neji hellllloooo neji you there man" neji snapped out of it "sorry gaara must have drifted off was just thinking about something" gaara snorted "looked more like you were staring at my crouch to me" neji gasped ,"OMG no way was I doing that" trying to suppress a grin. Gaara just kept laughing "yeah right….. if it helps I was staring too" then he burst out into a fresh fit of laughter while all this time a man with blood red hair sat upon the roof of the bath house looking in and watching the two boys splashing water and laughing he knew what he had to do he would follow them back to the apartment take out the hyuga clan boy and run away with gaara of the desert and shakaku the one tailed demon spirit

A/N: Okay readers that two chapters now please read and review tell me what you think I just chucked sasori in there for some fun more bad guys we will see orochimaru and more of the akatsuki like kisame itachi we will definitely see orochimaru and maybe some jiryia I'll see how I feel but how should gaara and neji come out to one another that's what's really getting me I am stuck there I was gonna have gaara breakdown in the bath and have neji be all cuddles and kisses make him all better but did not seem to work it in R&R will try and get more chapters out soon incredibly_hot_guy_ give me a yell if there is anything you think I should put into the story or anything you think I should avoid putting in


End file.
